1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio communication system and a method of expanding a terminal with respect to a base station of the radio communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, there is a radio communication system capable of communicating with remote terminals through a base station connected to a communication network. An example of this communication system is a PHS (Personal Handyphone System) which is to be put into practice in Japan. The specification of the PHS is standardized in RCR STD-28. The PHS has a base station installed in an indoor space (e.g., a house or an office) or in an outdoor space (e.g., a public space). Each of the indoor and outdoor base stations can be connected to terminals through radio communication.
Further, the standard defines transceiver communication by which direct conversation can be made between terminals of like transceivers. Transceiver communication is allowed for only those terminals which have the same base identification information (in particular, indoor terminals).